


They Took Your Voice, I Take Their Heads

by musical_writer



Series: Fairy Tail Ships [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Muteness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_writer/pseuds/musical_writer
Summary: Lyon finds Gray with his throat slit. He needs to avenge him.





	

Lyon's never heard a single word from him. He says nothing. He doesn't make any vocal noise. Lyon's never heard his voice, he's never heard a scream, a whisper, nothing. Even without verbal contact, even without hearing his voice, Lyon fell in love with him.

It's not like he wanted to. When he found him, cold, injured, starving and homeless, he did the only thing one could do. Lyon helped him. He brought him to his apartment, learned a little about him, and finally nursed him back to health. However, the only things he knew about him were the words he wrote down on a piece of paper, as he never spoke his words.

It took a few days before he was even responsive to Lyon. During that time, Lyon fed him by hand, basically did everything, as it seemed he was incapable of doing it himself. Lyon asked him the same question every day.

"What's your name?"

The only answer he got was a blank stare.

Lyon left a piece of paper and a quill on the bedside table. He lived in a two bedroom apartment, but he gave the other his bed, because it was more comfortable. After Lyon retired for the night, his guest answered with the writing utensil. Lyon found it the next morning, one word written on it.

Gray.

Another question was asked, and it was only answered once Lyon had gone to sleep. Below his name was the answer to Lyon's question: "Where are you from?"

I don't know.

It didn't take long for Lyon to figure out why Gray never vocalized his answers. He didn't notice it until a week passed, but a scar ran across his throat. It was white and faded, but the only explanation for it is someone cut his throat. And, instead of the wound killing Gray, it damaged his vocal chords and left him unable to speak and traumatized.

Lyon waited a month before asking where the scar came from. Gray wouldn't answer, not when Lyon was with him, not when Lyon went to sleep, and not when Lyon checked on him. After that, Lyon stuck to simple questions. What do you remember? Why were you dying on the streets of Margaret?

He doesn't remember much, that's what Lyon's concluded. But he does remember where he got the scar, he just can't talk about it yet.

One day, Lyon left for a quest. It was simple, two days at most. Gray had already been moving around, feeding himself, and taking care of his hygiene for the past week. Lyon trusted him to be alive when he got back.

When Lyon got back, there was an emblem drawn on the piece of paper. It took a moment to remember, but Lyon recognized the drawing as the emblem of the dark guild, the Oracion Seis.

"They cut your throat?" was met with a nod.

Lyon disappeared for a week. He came back for a day, but he said nothing to Gray before he left again. He came back a week later. This happened again and again, until Lyon finally stayed.

Gray wandered around when Lyon left to buy some goods from the market. Upon opening the closet of Lyon's room, he was scared.

A snake's purple head, a ring of keys, a broke staff, a torn and bloodied purple carpet, a red body suit, and a head with orangish hair sat in his closet. It seemed like Lyon had put them there as trophies, or something similar.

And Gray knew who these things used to belong to. The head to Hoteye, the suit to Racer, the staff to Brain, the carpet to Midnight, the snake to Cobra, and the keys to Angel. Lyon had went after them, and he got them all. He killed them all. Lyon bloodied his hands and took trophies to avenge Gray.

It was sickening, but beautiful. Gray can't describe his feelings when he saw those 'trophies'. The people that had captured him, hurt him, and then cut his throat with the intention of muting him, were dead. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of joy, and happiness, and relief he felt.

When Lyon got home, Gray ran to him and kissed him.

In a little over four months, Lyon fell in love with the mute. With his personality, with his story, with everything. Even the voice he never heard. Gray has no voice, he can't scream, groan, sigh, whisper. He's damaged. But as Lyon fixed him, he fell in love with Gray. They didn't need to speak to understand the love Lyon felt for him.

Gray fell in love too. Someone would murder an entire group for him, and Gray could only love that person. He fell for Lyon. The man who saved him from death, who fed him and sheltered him as treated him so kindly captured his heart. Gray loved Lyon before, even more so when he found out his enemies were dead.

It didn't take a voice, it didn't talk a conversation. Lyon found out Gray's personality by the way he wrote, what he scribbled down, and his expressions and reactions. Everything he knew about Gray was what he remembered, and even if that wasn't much, it wasn't hard for Lyon to decide Gray was perfect for him.

Eventually Gray decided he wanted to get outside. He came with Lyon on a quest. It was another simple one; protect a cart of expensive artifacts from Margaret to Magnolia. It was a way for Gray to see some scenery and the world he stayed away from for so long. Plus, Lyon didn't expect to have to fight much, so he didn't worry about the fact that as far as he knows, Gray has no defensive magic, or offensive.

The cart knocked to the side. Someone tried to come in. Lyon did his best to cover both sides, but eventually was led to only get one. He expected to be overcome quickly, but he learned another thing about Gray.

While Gray and Lyon sat inside the cart, completely fine, everything else was covered in ice. The seats, the artifacts, the attackers. Ice spread three meters around from the cart.

Gray was an ice mage, just like he was.

And a powerful one at that. He froze ten people at the same time.

The ice keeping the cart in place broke (he has a well good control over it) and they continued on.

They got their pay and went back to Margaret, where Gray and Lyon stayed together.

Gray never remembered everything. Not where he came from, where is old home was, not how he learned ice magic. It was all a blur, his earliest memory being a hazy vision a white-haired girl handing money to a redhead. Then he was being dragged away from the redhead, with the short thought.

I've been sold.

He doesn't know who the redhead is, but as soon as he remembers, he'll kill her. While the Oracion Seis is dead, one person has gone unpunished.

After telling Lyon, the white-haired male leaves. He comes back, holding a head with long red hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking sucked.


End file.
